L'enfant cachée
by AnonymeH
Summary: Hp/hg n'est pas le couple principal, RW/JL, DM/ADJ. Un jeune femme furieuse pénètre dans la grande salle le soir de la répartition, c'est Aliénor Dumbledore Jeudusor. Nulle pour les résumée. Après le 7è.
1. Prologue

**L'enfant cachée...**

Euh à lire pour bien comprendre !

Tout d'abord c'est après le 7è tome mais (il y a toujours un mais) Dumbledore et Severus enfin des personnages du genre sont encore vivants. Comme la majorité voire tous les mangemorts. Pour faire courts Harry est tombé sur Voldy et l'a tué tout seul, il y avait personne d'autre et tout le monde il est à Azkaban !!!!

Voilà !

Sinon presque tous les persos appartiennent à la génialissime JKR(Joanne Kate Rowlings en priant pour que je n'écorche pas son nom) mais plusieurs sont à moi, si vous voulez les réutiliser prière de me demander !

Voilàààà !

**Prologue : **

Elle courrait en priant pour avoir le temps d'atteindre la maison avant qu'il ne l'a rattrape, l'enfant bien au creux de ses bras, dans une étreinte protectrice. Enfin elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans l'escalier vers une toile vide de tous personnage, elle entendit un rire froid derrière elle et retins un frisson. Elle sentis un sort fusé et entendit « accio ! » Son bébé lui échappait.

« Non ! Rends la moi !

- Noxis mors ! »

Elle Entendit son bébé se mettre à crier et pointa sa baguette sur l'enfançon qu'il marquait en bas du dos :

« Tablis amoris retanere ! »

L'enfant fut aspiré par la toile et se retrouva dans un tout nouveau paysage adapté à elle.

« Tu ne pourras plus l'atteindre Tom.

- Tu crois franchement qu'elle ne sortira jamais, Elaine ? Je serai toujours là pour attendre sa sortie et là, elle m'aidera dans ma quête, mais toi tu ne seras plus là pour le voir ! Cingla celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Avada Kedavra ! »

Il y eut un éclair vert et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus rendit son dernier souffle. Voldemort s'adressa à l'enfant du tableau qui le fixai de ses yeux d'eau.

« Nous nous retrouverons ma petite, mais pour l'instant, je vais m'occuper d'une certaine famille qui commence franchement à me taper sur les nerfs ! »

Et il s'éloigna dans la nuit pour attaquer une autre maison de Godric Hollow, sans savoir qu'il allait y perdre son enveloppe.

_Alors ? Pour l'instant ? C'est comment ?_

_Bisous !_

_Le prochain chapitre est pour maximum dans deux jours !_

_Anonymus H._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : « Connard »**

Les élèves étaient tous attablés dans la Grande Salle et attendaient patiemment la fin du discours habituel de Dumbledore pour se délecter des nombreux plats concoctés par les elfes de maison. Le trio d'or avait leurs têtes habituelles ; Hermione Granger, une jeune femme brune à la chevelure touffue et à l'air intelligent,, Ron Weasley, le jeune roux tentait d'étouffer les grondements de son estomac, et Harry Potter, l'air ailleur, réfléchissait au plaisir d'être libéré de cette prophétie de …

« Ainsi, l'unité des maisons… »

Albus Dumbledore fut coupé par les Grandes Portes qui s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et une jeune femme, furieuse, pénétra dans la pièce. Albus Dumbledore avait un air étrangement choqué et perdu. Les élèves passaient de l'un à l'autre en attendant que l'un des deux prenne la parole.

La jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs, avaient des yeux bleus étincelants et une peau diaphane (au cas où diaphane=blanche !). Elle portait une longue cape noire, brodée de fils verts et argent, rejetée sur ses épaules, dévoilant une robe d'une autre époque. Un long corset rouge surmontait une légère chemisette noire et un longue jupe noire très fluide. De la résille noire tentait de masquer son décolté pigeonnant, sa gorge et son long cou fin. Les manches noires étaient retenues après ses coudes par un ruban rouge et flottaient en espagnolette autour de ses avant bras. Tout étant légèrement brodé de fils d'or.

Sa bouche ; pulpeuse à souhait, tremblait de colère et s'ouvrit enfin :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as osé me faire ça ? 17 ans. 17 PUTAINS D'ANNEES ! Enfermée. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour entendre que mon … « géniteur »(le mot semblait cacher un dédain très profond) est mort ?

- Calmes-toi ma puce. Tu as bien grandi ! Je t'assure que j'allai te faire sortir mais ce que ta mère a mis en place était… commença Albus

- Tais-toi ! Épargne-moi tes excuses. C'est lamentable. Maintenant que je suis là, dis-moi où est ma mère, ta chère et tendre fille, Elaine, où est-elle ? Tu l'as mis dans un tableau comme moi pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas ? Je ne la sens plus. Où est-elle ?!? »

Un rictus de douleur passa sur le visage du directeur et il reprit d'une voix où perçait la souffrance :

« Le mage… Ton père… Ma petite, ta mère n'est plus de ce monde. Il l'a tué, il ne sait pas que tu as pu sortir et c'est de ça qu'Elaine tentait de te protéger.

- Elle est morte… ? Elle est… Il a osé ? »

Une énergie pure pulsait de ses longs doigts tandis que la nouvelle traversait son esprit.

« Je… J'assimilerai ça plus tard. Je dois te dire qu'il va revenir. Papa va revenir, tu as oublié la pierre d'Ashlam et le temps que je la retrouve elle avait déjà fais son œuvre.

- Tu en es absolument sûre ? C'est très important… »

Pour toutes réponses, elle sortit une pierre toute noire.

« Je le sens, les crises sont de plus en plus rapprochées et chaque jour plus violentes.

- Pour l'instant, tu vas être réparties et tu t'installeras avec les préfets en chef. Minerva, le choixpeau s'il vous plaît.

- Tu es sûr Grand père, qu'entre mon sang…

- Il suffit ! Le choixpeau. »

Avec un air de dédain total, elle s'assit et le coiffa. Le choixpeau fut pris d'un frisson et après s'être exclamé « Enfin ! » il déclama d'une voix voilée :

« Nous Helga et Rowena faisons passer ce message,

Leurs sangs se mêleront au travers les âges

Du bien ou du mal, elle sera l'élue

Son choix scellera le destin du monde connu.

De Salazar ou de Godric, son sang balancera,

Mais du mage noir, son père elle triomphera.

Elle sera marquée à la naissance,

Nul ne doutera de leur descendance »

Un brouhaha courra dans la Grande Salle mais le choixpeau reprit

« Courage, dédain, ruse, intelligence, mépris, colère… Quel choix ! Je ne peux remettre ma décision, Griffondor et Serpentard t'ouvre leurs portes… »

Elle se releva et de son regard glacé engloba les élèves. Elle leva alors sa baguette et prononça distinctement :

« Oubliette »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le lien

« C'est la première fois que je vois ça, « Le choix de sa maison sera ultérieur » ça veut dire quoi, j'ai lu « l'histoire de Poudlard » toute la nuit, et pas un mot, jamais cela c'est produit depuis… commença Hermione

On sait depuis euh jamais, c'est ça ? répliqua Ron

Bonjour, je ne me suis pas présentée, Aliénor Dumbledore, mais appelez moi Lili !

Bonjour je suis Hermione Granger et voici Harry Potter et Ron Weasley mes meilleurs amis. Tu es quoi cette semaine ? Griffondore ? Serpentard ?...

Pas exactement, pour l'instant tous vos cours seront avec les Serpentards le temps que le vieux taré prenne sa décision. D'ailleurs on m'a dis de m'adresser à toi pour m'aider parce que je ne suis pas très douée à part en défense contre les forces du mal, et en Quidditch. Mais le reste… on va dire que je suis une catastrophe….J'espère que le vieux va vite décider de ma maison pour que je puisse passer les épreuves de qualification de Quidditch. Je n'ai pratiquement fais que ça avec mes « amis » en France, dis Aliénor sans reprendre son souffle pratiquement.

Impressionnant, tu veux battre le record d'apnée ? Souris Ron, Maintenant on ferai mieux de se dépêcher si on veut arriver à l'heure en potion, parce que sinon, disons j'ai d'autres projets que récurer des chaudrons ce soir… »

D'un commun accord, les quatre jeunes gens se mirent à courir pour se rendre aux cachots, lieu du cours de potion.

« Désolée de vous avoir mis en retard, commença Aliénor, visiblement gênée

- T'occupes, répliqua Harry, de toutes manière, on s'en fiche, c'est des potions… »

Le trio d'or partit s'asseoir quand le patronus de Dumby apparut :

« Aliénor, pour éviter les désagréments, tu seras à Griffondore, Passes dans mon bureau après les cours et bon courage, ma… »

D'un geste négligé elle effaça le phoenix. Severus Rogue la regarda avec insistance puis avec un micro-sourire annonça :

« Aliénor, assis-toi à côtés de Malefoy(en luis montrant la place évidemment) Il te montrera tes quartiers ce soir. Tu prendras la chambre de la préfète en chef puisqu'elle a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de te les céder et de rester dans sa maison. Bon aujourd'hui nous allons étudier l'Armotencia, qui peut me dire… »

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux aciers de son futur collocataire et elle murmura doucement :

« Bonjour, je te préviens je suis une quiche catastrophique en potion. »

Il ne fit pas un geste, ne prononça pas une parole mais se perdit dans son regard. Elle semblait avoir subit mille morts, pourtant une grande force émanait d'elle et il se sentit mis à nu face à ce petit bout de femme. Les heures de cours passèrent à une vitesse accélérée malgré le fait qu'il dut réparer sans cesse les bourdes de sa voisine de classe. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot elle disparut pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Il partit se détendre dans son ancienne salle commune, celle des Serpentard, évidement, et c'est plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il murmura le mot de passe de l'appartement des préfets en chef :

« Union »

_Alors ? Un chapitre de plus…_

_J'espère que ça vous plaît, même si ce chapitre ne comporte pas beaucoup d'action, j'avoue, il est nécessaire à la suite^^_

_Bisous !_

_AnonymusH._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'histoire

Il pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets. Elle était vraiment très jolie, avec des murs clairs et un sol en bois sombre, les meubles soit noirs soit blanc disposés de façon aléatoire au premier abord dans la pièce. Il se félicita encore une fois d'être préfet en chef juste pour cet appartement.

Il releva les yeux et tomba sur sa colocataire, Aliénor, qui sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un soutien gorge et d'une serviette drapée autour de sa taille. Il resta bouche bée devant ce corps attirant : un ventre plat, des bras fins où perçaient une musculature fine, des seins bien formés, ronds et blancs, enserrés dans un carcan de dentelle noire qui appelaient la caresse d'une bouche, la douceur d'une morsure ou la tendresse d'une main. Puis, Drago Malefoy fut frappé par l'expression de son visage. En premier lieu, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le voyait absolument pas, et en second, son visage était extrêmement pâle, ses lèvres pincées, un pli soucieux barrait son front et ses traits semblaient tirés par... la souffrance ?

« Lili ? »

Sa voix masculine transperça le silence de telle façon que ça en devenait dérangeant, elle parut un instant perdue, puis :

« Drago Malefoy ? Je... »

Elle fila jusqu'à sa chambre, soudainement, et il eut le temps d'apercevoir un grand croissant de lune noir dans le bas de son dos, ouvert vers le haut.

« Aliénor, c'est quoi cette marque ? Aliénor ?!? »

Il la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et la trouva étendue en travers de son lit, le visage plongé dans son oreiller et les épaules agitées. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'effleura de sa main.

« Vas t'en, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ton jouet, vas t'amuser ailleurs. C'est trop tard, trop compliquer à expliquer, trop dur à supporter...., elle lança ces mots de sa voix hachées.

- Non, expliques-moi, que puis-je faire, tenta-t-il

- Tant qu'il ne sera pas six pieds sous terre, je subirai toujours ça...

- Qui ?

- Mon père », souffla Aliénor.

Elle releva son visage empreint d'un supplice intense. Elle continua :

« Il me cherche, il me cherche... »

Son corps se souleva brusquement à cause de la douleur plus aigüe et elle serra les mâchoires pour retenir ses cris. Elle fut soudain clouée au matelas et les larmes jaillirent ainsi que des gémissements. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça de longues minutes. Quand, enfin, le tourment se calma, elle expliqua :

« Il y a des choses sur moi qu'il faut taire. Mais je ne peux pas te les cacher car les « crises » sont de plus en plus rapprochées. Albus Dumbledore a eu une fille, son unique enfant, elle s'appelait Elaine, et c'était ma mère. Grâce à elle, le sang de Godric Griffondore coule dans mes veines, c'est une malédiction. Elle fut violée par mon père, Tom Jeudusor, descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Mais il est plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort et malgré ce que tout le monde pense, il lui reste une vie. Il n'a pas été détruit. Je suis l'objet d'une prophétie, à mon plus grand malheur. Il est dis que je peux faire basculer le monde d'un côté ou de l'autre de la limite du bien et du mal. »

Elle reprit sa respiration avant de continuer :

« Je dois détruire mon père, et à cause de cela, j'ai été enchaînée dans un tableau pendant 17 ans, et désormais, j'en suis sortie grâce à deux français : Jules Louve, un devin extrêmement puissant, et sa meilleure amie, Coraline Pigalaud. Ils m'ont aidé parce qu'il est le petit fils de celle qui a dicté la prophétie. Il sait ce qui va se passer.

- Et ta marque ?

- Mon père m'a marqué à mes un an, juste avant que je sois enfermée, de sorte que, dès qu'il me cherche ou que je suis suffisamment près de lui, la douleur me paralysera. C'est sa haine. »

Sous le choc, le jeune homme resta hébété. Elle continua, impitoyable :

« Désormais, je dois te demander de me promettre de ne pas divulguer ces informations, il y va de ma vie. »

Délicatement, il l'attira contre lui et son silence fut la plus vibrante promesse qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

« Restes dormir à mes côtés, je ne peux supporter d'être seule en ce moment »

Il acquiesça, et retira sa chemise et son pantalon.

« Retournes-toi, Drago, s'il te plaît »

Elle était déjà dos à lui, dégrafai son soutien gorge et rejetait la serviette qui lui ceignait la taille, dissimulant ainsi ses longues jambes fuselées. Elle était à quelques pas de lui, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un boxer de dentelle noire, en train de la narguer, lui semblait-il, de son corps parfait. Sentant un regard brulant sur ses reins, elle se retourna. Il avait les yeux voilés par le désir et elle avança lentement vers lui...

_Désolée pour le retard j'ai eu un tas d'ennui avec internet !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaît^^_

_Prochain chapitre :_

_Lemon, amitié grifondorienne et histoire de cœur^^_


End file.
